Traduction BFT (Big Friendly Titan) de Cursedobjects
by Tsuki31140
Summary: "J'ai vu quelque chose en lui, quelque chose d'humain. Je n'ai jamais vu cette expression sur un titan auparavant, alors j'ai dû enquêter. Voir de plus près. Mais je sais que ce que j'ai vu était définitivement de la curiosité" La vie d'un titan pendant la chute du mur Maria, qui se retrouve à l'intérieur des murs, coincée en tant qu'humain qui ne sait pas comment être un humain.


**Cette histoire n est pas de moi, c'est une traduction de la FanFiction BFT de l'auteur Cursedobject qui mas autorisée à la traduire en français. N'hésitez pas à allez voir directement son travail !**

 **"..." - discours de titan**

 **'...' - pensées titanesques**

Eren parcourait les lieux depuis un moment, sans se soucier du beau paysage qui l'entourait. Il l'avait vu cent fois et en avait franchement marre. C'était la même chose tous les jours, les mêmes arbres et les mêmes collines. Les autres titans n'étaient pas très divertissants. Toujours concentré autour des grands murs de 50 mètres de haut qui protègent les "humains". Eren n'avait jamais vu un "humain" auparavant. Étant jeune, il n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir réellement un "humain" et seul son imagination pouvait fournir les images.

Il les a imaginés comme des êtres étranges, probablement courts, peut-être deux ou trois mètres de haut. Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas de membres ou une faiblesse évidente qui les rendrait si vulnérables, raison pour laquelle ils se cacheraient derrière le mur. En fait, il les imaginait comme des créatures sans poils et laides qui n'ont pas d'os, une pellicule de peau et de tissu musculaire, quelque chose comme une limace ou un escargot sans coquille. Son imagination n'était pas au point.

Eren manquait d'expérience par rapport aux autres, car les autres titans étaient beaucoup plus âgés - ce qui le mettait automatiquement dans une situation désavantageuse. Bien sûr, son apparence physique était très différente des autres, avec leur ventre qui les faisait paraître obèses, ce qui est ironique car ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis plus de cent ans. Son corps était maigre et grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns non tenus et en désordre. En ce qui concerne la nourriture, Eren n'avait jamais mangé auparavant; il n'en avait pas trouvé le besoin - il n'a pas d'organes digestifs, mais le désir de dévorer est toujours là.

Il avait une intelligence anormale, interagissant rarement avec les autres parce que son intellect ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'apprendre les cris et les grognements de la langue dans laquelle les titans conversaient.

Pour les autres, Eren était - pour le dire franchement - un banni.

Alors que les titans avec un soupçon de puissance cérébrale gémiraient de ne pas être sur le point de percer le mur, Eren continuerait leur conversation - si vous pouviez l'appeler ainsi - quoique maladroitement, car il ne pouvait comprendre que quelques mots. Eren était toujours ennuyé, ayant une existence plutôt terne, ne comprenant jamais vraiment rien autour de lui. Il aimait intimider et s'en prendre aux plus petits titans pour passer le temps, mais même cela devenait une tâche ennuyeuse. Eren n'avait aucune connaissance et ce groupe de titans ne sont pas les outils les plus pointus du hangar. Mais cette population de titans était tout ce qu'il savait depuis qu'il avait des souvenirs.

Il a entendu des mots marmonnés discutant des "humains" lors d'une journée de printemps relativement chaude. Comme d'habitude, il écouta les bruits faibles jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent puis il décida qu'il ferait une promenade.

L'arbuste vert luxuriant et les fleurs épanouies étaient presque impossibles à voir de sa hauteur et il les ignora alors qu'il rêvait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant un grand obstacle. Eren se réveilla de sa stupeur et étudia ce qui était devant lui. Un grand mur blanc, d'au moins trois fois sa hauteur.

C'était le mur infâme dont les autres parlaient.

C'était une grande chose, forte et - malgré son âge - bien soignée. Il remarqua que le mur était légèrement arrondi jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne des autres disant que c'était une forme circulaire. Il leva les yeux et se dir que ce devait être l'après-midi. Avec le soleil couchant à l'ouest et le soleil face à lui, il pouvait deviner qu'il se trouvait au sud du mur. Il plaça sa main surdimensionnée contre le rocher et s'étonna de la solidité de l'objet quand il frappa contre. Il plaça son petit doigt contre les coins de ciment qui maintenaient ensemble les deux grosses briques blanches. Curieux, il la renifla et toussa alors qu'il inhalait un morceau de ciment émietté, le logeant dans sa gorge. Il renifla et cracha le morceau de matériel étranger.

Au loin, il entendit un bourdonnement dans un rythme répété, _bing bong, bing bong_ . Il l'entendait encore et encore. Il suivi le son et il a remarqua que le bruit venait de derrière ce grand mur. C'était un tocsin, un avertissement, mais pour quoi? Au loin, il vit une silhouette de quelque chose qui se trouvait au sommet du mur. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était étonné qu'il puisse le voir. C'était petit - minuscule - comme si ça pouvait tenir dans la paume de sa main. En s'approchant, il put dire qu'il avait la forme d'un titan, avec deux bras et deux jambes.

Puis il l'a entendu. Le son de - eh bien, il ne savait pas.

Il repéra un couple de chevaux. Non. Un troupeau. Il y en avait des centaines. Ils se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction et étaient menés par plusieurs silhouettes. Mais attendez, ils n'étaient pas des créatures invisibles comme celle qui était sur le mur, ils étaient plus proches et ressemblaient plus à un titan. **«Étaient-ce les« humains »?** Eren pensa, alors qu'il les regardait et les regardait monter les chevaux, intrigués. **"Ils ressemblent tellement aux titans".**

Impulsivement, il courut vers eux sans penser aux résultats possibles de ses actions. «Je ne vais pas leur faire de mal, ni rien, pensa-t-il. En approchant, près de trente mètres plus loin, un nuage noir de fumée monta dans les airs. Il s'arrêta alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, jusqu'à ce qu'une étroite entaille à la base de son cou lui fournisse les réponses. Heureusement, le «truc de l'homme-titan» n'a pas été assez profond pour le tuer. L'adrénaline qui traversait son corps l'obligeait à bouger et à s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Ils ne l'ont pas suivi.

 **"C'était bien trop proche** ", grommela-t-il, **"ils auraient pu me tuer".**

Il regarda la sculpture sur une porte levée par laquelle les espèces de titan humain sur les chevaux sont entrés sans lui donner un deuxième regard.


End file.
